


The Kingdom of Wolves

by sketchtastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gore, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut, Vampires, Werewolf, kingdom - Freeform, original - Freeform, torture mentionings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchtastic/pseuds/sketchtastic
Summary: Mature content: smut, gore, tortureA vampire wanders through the woods trying to find a place to stay when he stumbles upon the most feared kingdom in the whole world. He knows the stories, has heard the rumors, but what he fears most is the king that rules the one that is called "The Bloody King". The werewolf king takes a liking to the vampire and eventually falls in love, but the vampire will have to get over the stories of the kingdom of the wolves if he will ever realize he loves the king too.





	The Kingdom of Wolves

He had been wandering through the woods for days; his rations were running out, his blood almost entirely gone, sleep had been short and full of nightmares. By the scent in the air he knew he was close to a town, and it seems there was a festival of sorts for he could smell food, hot and greasy food. His stomach growled as he moved closer to the smell and soon he could see the wall that surrounded the... town? He slowed down and stopped, he turned a bit and began climbing the first tree that he deemed climbable. He must have been 16 feet in the air when he could see a tower rising over the wall, he climbed higher and could see more and more of the tower but the tower was connected to more buildings and at 30 feet he could see most of a castle made out of black bricks with red colors weaving though the bricks.  
He almost let go when he realized where he was, he was outside of the Kingdom of Wolves, an entire kingdom filled with werewolves there were other monsters in there too; goblins, trolls, centaurs, witches, and other vampires. It was the most feared place in the land, it's walls were always expanding because they were always conquering new territories. It first rose to power nearly a century ago and there had only been 3 rulers before the one who ruled today.  
The first was Queen Jacklyn the revolutionist, she was 27 when she and her small clan at the time had broken away from the dictator that had first ruled this large land and built this kingdom from nothing, she died at age 93 but was no longer ruling.  Her son King Mandarin the silent storm, was given the crown when he was 26 and his mother 60, he continued expanding and building more to the land he ruled and did not allow other supernatural beings to join he was afraid of them destroying all he built. It was said that a cloud followed his army to each place they took over. His daughter was given the crown when he was 57 after suffering from three heart attacks, he died at the age of 63, his daughter was 23 when the crown was passed down to her. The daughter was Queen Nayda the Equal, she had been the one to welcome others in and because of that her army grew stronger. Unfortunately not much of her rule was documented, a large plague swept over and she was confined to her castle where she gave birth to the current ruler and after 18 years of ruling from the castle, constantly sick, she died along with her husband.  
Her son now ruled, it had been 8 years since he gained the crown and he had been expanding at an amazing pace but he was always in the battles which meant he was wounded and captured. He had been captured 25 times and each time a new photo or story surfaced in which he had new bruises cuts or scars. He used to be known as the Young King but that changed after 2 years, he was now known as; the Bloody King.  
Noah climbed down and contemplated whether he should go in or not, vampires were welcome but he had no idea what went on in there. If there would be hatred toward his kind, if he would be forced into the military, or if he would be killed. The stories of the kingdom were frightening and filled him with fear and anxiety. He reached the bottom and decided to try his luck, he had no idea where the nearest town would be after this or if he would be able to survive much longer in the wild. The vampire took a deep breath and walked toward the iron gates. The smell of food grew stronger and now he could smell the different blood treats, his stomach growled and his mouth salivated. How many people were in there he wondered; the voices merged into one, the sound of footsteps was thunderous, as he crept closer he could then see the hundreds of people all tightly packed together.  
Noah took a breath and walked towards one of the guards stationed at the entrance.  
"Excuse me ma'am, how do I enter this place? Do I need to show ID, sign something, am I even allowed to enter?" His voice shook a little and he struggled to keep his voice loud enough for her to hear him.  
"Of course you're allowed to enter! All I need to see is your ID and then you may enter, but." she was initially happy but it turned cold as she leaned into his face. "If you try anything, and I mean anything, to harm this place; you will be hunted down and gutted in front of everyone and then thrown into the ocean to be ravaged by the creatures that live there. Have a good day!"  
He felt the little color he had, drain from his face as he handed her his ID. He smiled and nodded before rushing into the crowd. His first goal was to find something hot and bloody to eat, actually his first goal was to push through the crowds to find something hot and bloody to eat. That was the difficult part, people were packed together like sardines and they seemed to weave around others. It would take a while to get through.  
After 10 minuets he had made it too a concession stand selling chicken and blood soup (its chicken and noodle soup but instead of the water it's blood) which he slurped quickly. He was slowly making his way to the other end of the mass when there were trumpets playing and the mass pushed him foreword. He was being shoved this way and that until everyone stopped and he found himself at the front near a stage of sorts. The instruments ended and there was a loud silence before the curtain rustled and a large man with a beard and crown came through. He was dressed in black everything except a blood red tie and cape, his crown was a bright silver that twinkled and cast a shine on Noah. The mans face was warm as he smiled down at everyone; he had a scar that ran down his right eye brow, a scar that went under the inner part of his right eye and over his nose to the center, and a scar that ran under the middle of his left eye to the carefully cut side burns. Noah could also see a scar that ran over the left side of his neck as if someone had tried to slice it. This was the bloody king, the one that was feared throughout the land and yet began to laugh as the crowd around Noah cheered and called for him.  
King Mark Dancer, the Bloody King was a mere 10 feet from him and they made eye contact. Noah felt as though he was going to faint and Mark felt his heart skip a beat.


End file.
